1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for printing images on both sides of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
People typically take many photographs throughout their life, such as photographs of school excursions and weddings. They also may develop and separately keep significant photographs. However, as time goes by, they may not remember the names of persons in the photographs. In order to prevent this, they sometimes handwrite additional memos on photo albums. This handwriting can be time consuming.
Thus, the present applicant suggests a method of printing a photograph with information pertaining to people in captured images or information regarding the event or time during which the image was captured.